Valor of Clockworks
by C1ockworks
Summary: The son of the warrior who gave his life to seal Clockworks aspires to be like his father. Will he succeed? It's hot I'll fix the summary later.


Okay! My first FlyFF fic! YEAH! Well let me say firstly that this will be somewhat of an experimental chapter. I wanted to start this and a series of other fics to see which receives the most hits, visitors, whatever, to see which on I should start first. So here it is—oh by the way, I play on CW server my characters are PosterImpossible, ArtemisRM, MakioStar(my blade/vendor), Decrescendo and I think that's it. Alright now read up.

* * *

"I wanna be a great warrior, just like my father." The young boy said proudly. He sat beneath the bell atop Saint Hall and held his wooden sword out and pointed it towards the station tower. The dark sky began to brighten. It slowly changed from its navy color to a deep purple and then reds and oranges began to appear. He rose and looked down over the city, usually filled with merchants, vendors or travelers selling things they find along the way. He pulled the legs of his blue shorts down and tightened his brown canvas belt. He pulled down his black tank top and adjusted his poorly crafted homemade chain mail vest. He smirked proudly as he picked up his wooden shield, long sword and a blinkwing to Flarine.

"Out bright and early as usual, eh, Spiro?" said Marche as she arrived to get ready to open shop.

"Yes ma'am." Spiro replied with a smile.

"It's amazing" Marche began with a smile. "You look more and more like Coltrane every day." Spiro smiled widely as he stroked his short spiked red hair. His emerald green eyes shined as the sun peaked over the horizon.

"Thank you!" he beamed excitedly. "Well, uh, I gotta go see Luda about my new sword. I'll see you later Marche." Spiro waved as he started down the path to Central Flarine.

"Alright take care. Don't forget to stop by for your blink home this time!" Marche yelled behind him.

"I won't!" he chuckled back. He continued across the bridge as he walked by a merchant in only his underwear standing up on top of the handrail facing the ravine.

"Buy something or I'll jump!" He screamed. I chuckled as I went by. I sheathed my long sword as I entered Central Flarine. The local pet master was just getting his ingredients ready to start making pet food. The usually bustling square was quiet; none of the warriors out fighting had come through to sell what they've found on their adventures yet. It was still pretty early. He greeted the Bo brothers with a wave as he walked around towards Luda who was arriving from the Flaris Observatory with a large bad over his shoulder.

"Morning, master Luda." Spiro greeted with a quick salute.

"Morning, kid." Luda replied hurriedly. He held out the bag for Spiro "Out bright and early as always, I see. You that excited to help me sell things to Vagrants?"

"I couldn't sleep at all last night, master." Spiro replied, quickly taking the bag for his master.

"Oh, really why is that?" Luda replied with folded arms.

"I think I'm ready." Spiro smiled.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Luda opened the door to his shack and held it open for Spiro as he placed the bag near the door.

"I'm ready to start my adventure and follow in my fathers footsteps." Spiro sat down next to a stool in Luda's small shack. On the far side of was the open furnace Luda uses for forging swords and axes. Next to it was the well he uses to cool them. Next to that were the racks he keeps them in. Next to that were Spiro and the bag. Luda leaned against a rack he kept the swords in.

"This is a big decision you're making kid. This is dangerous. These people have their lives on the line everyday in the name of peace in Madrigal." Luda said patiently as he tied his apron on from behind a rack on the wall. "And your father… Coltrane was an amazing Billposter. Probably one of the best ever and he used all his power to put Clockworks in his cage. He saved us all."

"I know, I understand. I have big shoes to fill. But I can't do anything if I don't start now." Spiro said calmly.

"Are you absolutely sure? This isn't just I'll do this because I'm bored and I'll quit when it get dangerous. These people out here are sacrificing everything to come and fight for Madrigal and the people who live in it." Luda said with folded arms.

"I'm absolutely sure, I love Madrigal and I'm willing to do all I can to protect it and everyone in it." Spiro said as he slowly rose. "I've even asked some of the Vagrants and second class warriors so I know what I have to do. I even found a few forforms. I'm ready."

"Okay, kid. I can see that, like your father there's really no stopping you." Luda shook his head with a smirk. "Your father didn't get enough forforms. You have five, right?"

"Yes, master." Spiro said quickly as he straightened to attention.

Luda chuckled. "Loosen up, kid. I'm not your master anymore. Now I'm just another merchant."

* * *

Well there it is. Flyff fic chapter one. Now I'm not sure when the next time I'll update this will be because I gotta finish Sharp Shooter first. So review and if this one has the most then I'll get back to it quicker.


End file.
